Many activities suggested for devices for returning a basketball shot that was successfully shot into a basket to a shooter. Several variations on ball return chutes disposed below a basketball rim have been suggested such as can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,808,264; 3,814,421; 3,945,638; and 4,579,339; and Steele's U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,543 which suggests a resilient ball deflector disposed behind the net which is magnetically attached to the underside of the rim. So far as can be determined, none of the above cited references are presently available in the marketplace, and all of them involve substantial problems such as complexity, expense, installation costs, disablement of the basket toward different directions from which the ball is thrown. Attention is directed to applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,954 which discloses and claims the basic concept of this invention in that the inventive device overcomes these problems in that it is quickly and easily installed on most basketball baskets where it effectively returns balls to the shooters throughout a reasonably wide center court shooting arc.